With the development of display technologies, outdoor display devices are no longer limited to small-scale mobile phone, tablet computer or portable computer, etc. For some large-scale products, for example, plaza TV, open-air theater and large billboard, requirement on outdoor visibility becomes higher. The existing technology for improving outdoor visibility is the semi-transflection technology. In other words, requirement on semi-transflection technology becomes higher.
For large-scale semi-transflection technology, it is required that the viewing angle should be larger than 30°. Therefore, the single mirror reflection mode applied to small-scale products will no longer be applicable, and the viewing angle must be enlarged.
A method for enlarging the viewing angle is disclosed in the prior art, wherein the surface of a reflective layer is processed via mechanical friction or an etching process to form an uneven surface, such an uneven surface may act as a diffuse reflective surface and the region that a light may reach may be enlarged, so that the viewing angle may be enlarged. However, the mechanical friction or the etching process may cause severe destruction, thus the surface of the reflective layer obtained goes against the plane orientation of the liquid crystal molecules. By employing this method, the viewing angle might be enlarged, but the orientation uniformity of the liquid crystal molecules could be decreased, so that the performances such as transmittance, contrast and dark-state uniformity are decreased.